1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to frequency-flexible radio platforms for multi-band multi-standard wireless communications.
2. Related Art
Frequency-flexible radio platforms typically have wideband receivers that employ an N-path passive mixer for down-conversion. However, N-path passive-mixer-first receivers can suffer from a number of problems, including a tight, tradeoff between noise figure (NF), linearity, and power due to no radio frequency (RF) gain. There exists, therefore, a need to provide novel devices and methods that overcome the above-noted and other drawbacks of the existing technology.